Protected
by Sapphireuncovered0123
Summary: Bella mysteriously ends up on the porch of Billy Black when she is barely a week old. She is left with a note from her real parents. She grows up to find out her destiny. What could this girl have to do with the world between Vampire and Werewolf. .xx
1. Chapter 1

Bella-- Imprint Story*  
Summary: Bella mysteriously ends up on the porch of Billy Black when she is barely a week old. She is left with a note from her real parents. She grows up to find out her destiny. What could this girl have to do with the world between Vampire and Werewolf? How does she become in the middle of everything? What would happen if she isn't around?

Chapter 1-- Birthday Surprise

Hi my name is Bella Wolf. I'm 15 and live with my dad, Billy Black, and my 18 year old big brother Jake. I know what your wondering why I have a different last name then my dad, well its because my parents left me on his doorstep and told him my name and all about me. Here I'll read you the letter I was left with. It reads:

Dear Billy Black,  
We have left our daughter Bella Wolf to you because we know you can keep her safe. She needs to be protected. We left her to you because we are in grave danger and she needs to survive! Please do as we ask! Keep her safe all her life! Things will happen as she grows that only your tribe will be able to understand and explain to her. Here is a little that you need her birth certificate is attached to the back of this letter. We have put in your information but please keep her last name as wolf. She is a week old born on July 17th. We thankyou in doing this. And please remind her that we loved her dearly and only did this because we had to. Oh and when it comes time for her to meet your greatest enemies the golden eyes. Let them meet and protect her also. She needs it. She is precious cargo and needs it.  
Sincerly,  
The Wolfs

But today I turn 16. *BANG*

"AHHHHHHHH Jake get off" I yelled as my stupid 18 year old brother came in and just bounced on my bed causing it to break. "oooooh I'm telling dad you broke my bed!" I squealed as I tried to make a run for the door.

"Oh no you don't" he grabbed my waste and threw me back on the bed tickeling me till I was about to burst.

"OK OK UNCLE" I screamed until he suddenly stopped and was looking at the front part of my hip. "Jake what are you doing?" I asked completely confused.

"Dad!" He yelled and I tried to sit up but he just pushed me down again.

Dad's chair was squeaking down the hall coming into my room. I heard a gasp. " Daddy whats going on? Why won't jake let me see what ya'll are looking at?" I asked looking at my dad's stunned face.

"Oh god just let me see" I ripped my shirt up and looked. There it was. A tiny wolf tattoo, it was a black fading into grey wolf. I have no clue how it got there because it wasn't there when I went to bed.

"Uh dad? Where did that come from?" I asked completely freaked because no matter how hard I rubbed it wouldn't come off.

"Oh don't worry about it. Right now we have a party waiting for you out back. The whole pack is here and waiting on you. But don't you worry I'll look into it tomorrow" dad told me. I just nodded.

See I already knew about wolves and vampires and all that. Dad told me so the pack could "protect" me from nothing. I swear every little scrape and bruise I get they think the world is going to end. Then when I protest dad just says he and the pack and the Cullens (yes the Cullens too) are just doing as my "real" or "birth" parents asked. I shook myself out of my thoughts grabbed my black and gold bathing suit and my black short shorts and headed for a shower before going out to the party. It is the middle of July and I am having a pool party. As soon as I walked outside I saw the pack and headed for them.

"Hey guys" I said waving. Then the 3 of them looked at me and stopped everything they were doing. Sam, Paul, and Jared were staring. I was waving my hand in front of them. Then I sanpped my fingers and they all came out of their trance like state.

"you guys ok?" I asked kind of nervous.

"um yea" the 3 said in unison causing me to giggle. They all lit up with the sound (weird). They were looking at eachother nodding like they had a secret conversation.

"hey bellsy?" paul said

"yea?" i asked back.

"where is your dad and the other elders?" (hmm weird question) but I pointed at the house

"I think sneaking a beer in the kitchen" I said and with that they were all gone.

hmm I thought to myself. Wonder why they were like that? First a tattoo this morning and now this. So weird. I was pulled out of my thought by my best friend and Embry's imprint Kim.

"Hey Babes Happy Birthday" She came over and hugged me.

"Hey hunny bunches you ready for the most awesome sleepover tonight?" I asked giggling with her.

"Hell yea! When are Emily (18, Jakes imprint), Claire (16, Quil's imprint), and leah (16, Brady's imprint) going to be here?" she asked looking around the party to see if they were here.

"Come on lets go put this stuff up in the living room, the other girls should be here soon, except leah she won't be here till 9 cause she is visiting her grandma in the nursing home." I told her while we walked in the kitchen from the back door.

And what a site it was to see. The elders and dad were all sitting at one side of the table and Jared, Paul, and Sam were all at the other. Old man Quil had a big leather bound book in front of him. When we came in they all stopped talking and looked at me and Kim.

"DDDDaaaaaaaaaddddddddd" I whined "I thought you were going to wait till tomorrow to find out about the thing" I was pissed and whiney I looked like a big 5 year old.

"what thing" all 3 boys asked at the same time. they really gotta stop doing that.

"Oh didn't he say already? I woke up with this" I lifted my shirt and everyone gasped. "yea I woke up with a 'birthday surprise'" I used air quotes. 


	2. Chapter 2

* DISCLAIMER i DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY CHARECTERS! WISH I DID BUT I DON'T!.

Chapter 2-- Sleepover

"Billy you didn't tell me she already had the mark" Old man Quil looked at my dad.

He grunted "Only because I was about to when she walked through the door. She woke up this morning with it" Dad said looking back at the tattoo.

"Will someone explain please?" I asked with both eyebrows raised.

"Hunny things are only going to get weirder. The legend that talks about that tattoo says you will have multiple imprints. Which you do Sam, Jared, and Paul. It also states that they are to be your main protectors and when the right time comes only the true imprint will remain and the other 2 will find their other imprint." Old man Quill explained. I nodded.

"So basically this is going to be really difficult isn't it! Like they are going to fight over my attention and it will tear the pack apart?" I asked.

"No, Your true imprint is Sam. Jared and Paul only feel like your brother and your protectors. Nothing more. They will find their true mates when the time comes. They are just going to be as you say over protective of you." he nodded his heads at the 3 guys then shut his book.

"Oh ok then"

I shrugged and walked with Kim to the living room to put her stuff neear the pile of blankets and pillows. I noticed all three guys following us back into the backyard. They looked like bodygaurds the way they stood near the pool with their arms crossed over their chests. So I had to liven things up a bit. I threw a nerf ball at them and told them to loosen up a bit and to come have fun swimming. So thats what they did. they all came in and took turns throwing me in the water. Old man Quill was right. It wasn't weird at all I felt as if Jared and Paul were my brothers and I so desperately wanted Sam to kiss me (hehe).

After a couple hours and lots of presents everywhere they party died into just us girls. Leah showed up about 9 p.m. so we were getting comfortable. Then the guys walked in.

"Oh no you don't! You all are going to Sam's house now! Kiss your women and leave because we get valuable girl time now. Shoo" I shoo'd the boys toward the girls to say goodnight. the 3 that remained were my guys. Jared and Paul walked up to me and hugged me and left to go to Sam's (NEXT DOOR). Then Sam came to hug me goodnight. He held on like I was going to disappear.

"Sam you do know your only going to be next door right! And if anything goes wrong we do know how to scream or use a phone. I promise nothing will happen." I looked him in the eyes now.

"But I am just nervous leaving you alone. But we will be right next door if you girls need anything! Call us don't make any midnight trips like you are famous for ok." He looked at me and I nodded. He hugged me once more and left following the other boys.

I turned to my girls "ok now that they are gone how about we get ice cream and cookies and chips and all the junk food we can eat and talk about how many guys hit on us when we go like anywhere. The latest story that happened to you ok?" They all giggled as did I.

We walked into the kitchen grabbing all the junk we could possibly find and headed back to the living room. We all just changed right there because dad went to harry's and we were all girls so it didn't bug us.

"omg" kim started out "You know that really creepy guy at the super market, you know the like 40 year old, well he totally was looking at my ass and not bagging my food. I literally had to snap my fingers in front of his face so he would look up. I still haven't told Embry because he would FLIP" we all giggled.

"oh yea mines better" Leah said "I was walking in Port Angeles to get stuff for my mom and a guy came out of the tattoo shop ,freshly inked, and grabbed my ass. It's like he didn't see Brady. And I'm only 16!" we all "ewwww'd" at the same time.

"I can top that" Emily said "I was in a full blown makeout session with Jake and this perv came over and started hitting on me. He tapped on my shoulder to stop me and Jake only to ask me out and for my number. Like what the fuck! Who does that?" We all said 'pervs do thats who' at the same time and started a giggle fit. That was our favorite line because we always have men hitting on us, ever since the age of 12.

"oh yea" claire said "I was at the gym working out and this guy was staring. Well I didn't think anything of it because guys always stare. then he came over and asked for my number. Then a woman came up and punched him square in the nose because that was his wife! I was like whoa!" We all erupted again at the idiotic things men do to pick us up.

"I got one even better!" I said facing them. I always had the best. The girls said it was because i was 5'4, 110 lbs with an athletic body, and had ice blue eyes, perfect skin, and was the perfect tan. " I was walking past the liquor/food store with spike (my pit bull) and the manager walked out and stopped me. He told me that I could go anytime and buy all the alcohol I want because I am just too damn sexy. Like we are so going tonight no matter what Sam told me about not going out. Plus we need more snacks" I pointed at the wrappers. the girls were all awestruck that we were actually going to be able to buy alcohol.

"Come on guys it closes in like 30 minutes we gotta hurry" I told them.

We all tiptoed across the lawn and ran down the street. Once we hit the corner we all linked arms and walked the 2 miles it took to get to the liquor/food store. We walked in the store and fooled around alot placing all types of junk and alcohol in the basket before heading to the counter. The manager was there and looking at all of us like we were peices of meat. We were all in tiny tiny black shorts and very low cut tanks showing our goods without being disgusting about it.

"Hey Bella" Nick the manager said.

"Hey Nick" I said leaning my body on the counter Just in case he was getting nervous about letting us buy the drinks. We had Jack Daniels-me, Vodka-leah, Captain Morgan-claire, and some Mikes hard lemonade-emily.

"These are my girls Nick. We just were having a sleepover and needed a little fun" I did my perfect pout

"Of course total comes to $50.69" he told me. We paid and took of sneaking back home.

After about 2 hours all the alcohol was gone and we were in a giggle fit. We wanted pizza but the guys had all the car keys with them and they were all the way next door. We had been arguing who should go over and ask they all said me. So naturally I made them all come with me. We walked next door all holding onto eachother because at night on La Push can get pretty freaky especially when your 4 drunk girls.

I knocked. Nothing. I knocked again. Nothing. So I peaked inside and the guys were all watching a scary movie with the lights off. I turned to the girls and did drunken sign language that meant we were gonna scare them and they all understood. we all slowly walked up behind the guys on the couch and when the scary part of the movie was on we all screamed "BOO". The guys jumped 10 feet in the air and landed on their butts on the floor while us drunks couldn't stand from the laughing and the woozyness.

"Hey that was not funny" embry said getting up helping the others get up.

"We want pizza" I said jumping in Sam's lap.

"Are you guys drunk?" Sam asked and I covered my mouth and shook my head 'no'

"Yes you are don't lie. How and where did you get it. and when? He asked

"I don't reveil my sources" I stated simply.

"Fine but you guys are staying here so you can't leave and get more alcohol and so we can take care of you" He said and I just shrugged.

Literally 2 minutes later all us girls were knocked out. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I woke up to feather light kisses along my cheek and down my neck. "what?! Leave me alone!" I swatted who I assumed was Sam. I heard him chuckle.

"Hey baby it's time for you to wake up" he chuckled next to me.

"No! 5 more minutes" I asked turning over.

I heard a bunch of groans coming from all the other girls and the guys chuckling at them. I stood up and walked to the other girls while wrapping myself up further in the blanket that had been placed on me at night.

I whispered to the girls so low that the guys wouldn't hear. "hey lets go next door". They pushed themselves off their men and we all walked to the door.

"Hey where are you all going? Come back here" I heard Sam say. thats when we took off out the door. The guys were hot on our trails and we gave up going home. We dropped our blankets and took off towards the beach.

Thats how me and my girls role. We know exactly what each other is thinking. Probably because we have grown up together. But we all reached the beach and turned with our hands on our hips waiting for our men to come from around the corner. Except they didn't. I heard growls come from all around us and I knew this growl. It wasn't the guys, this was one of them!

"Sam, Paul, Jared!!!" I yelled. "Hurry!" I screamed as she emerged from the trees.

She had violent red eyes and red flame like hair. Then two others emerged same eyes different looks. One was blonde and had his hair in a pony tail. The other had dread locks and dark brown hair.

Next thing I know the guys are surrounding us and snarling at her and the two men. The woman looked at Sam and said "She will be ours" Then they took off.

The guys chased after them. Us girls ran home and I ran to tell dad. "DAD!" I screamed

"I heard Bella. Jake just called they are on their way back to the house. No need to worry. They killed the blonde one, but the other two are still out there." He told me.

I nodded and walked back to my girls. We were huddled up together waiting for the guys.

"Hey why don't we take our minds off things and have a bon fire tonight?" I asked to lighten the mood up. The girls just nodded and smiled while I smiled back. Then the guys came in and saw us all huddled together on the floor wrapped in blankets.

They all came over to their respected mates and my 3 boys picked me up and layed me across them. My head on Sam's lap, torso on Paul, and legs on jared. I looked up and smiled at them which got me a smile in return from each of them. " I am so proud of you all! All of you" I looked at all the wolves " me and the girls decided to have a bonfire tonight to celebrate sort of." I told them the all nodded happily and went back to chatting.'

I looked at my girls and I guess they could sense I wanted to talk to them (or something it was weird they all looked at me the same time) but they followed me to my bedroom.

"ok whats up?" Emily asked in a whisper when I shut my door. Nosey Wolves.

"how did you all know I wanted to talk to you all?" I asked confused.

They shrugged but Kim spoke up. "Something popped into my mind that you wanted to talk and we just followed you in here. It must be part of that thing your parents were talking about."

I looked shocked but I could understand her reasoning. "Ok I get where you are coming from. But you guys want to go to the club tomorrow night?" i asked sorta low so the guys couldn't hear.

"of course" they all said at the same time and I chuckled.

With that out of the way we headed back to the guys. We sat around watching movies and eating pizza till it was time to leave for the bonfire. When we got to the bonfire we chaatted and sang stupid songs along with the radio we brought. Then A song me and my girls love came on and we got up and stareted doing the routine we made up to it in front of the guys.

(Beep- by Pussycat dolls... think of their moves during the music video and thats the moves they did)

When the song was done all of us girls were laughing. And to say the guys were speechless is a complete understatement. Then my favorite song came on and we all started dancing again.

(Bedrock-by young money)

That was how our night was. All fun and love. This morning was forgotten by all except me. I guess Sam could sense it because he started kissing me on my neck. and whispering sweet nothings in my ear. And it worked but I was still worried. I decided it was time to go home so we all walked back to mine.

"Sam can I talk to you please" I said before he walked in with everyone else.

"Yea baby whats wrong?" he asked while wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me to him.

"I don't want you to get hurt. So please don't send off the guys on a wild goose chase. When they come back by all means go after them but not before then ok?" I asked.

"Ok baby." He hugged me and we went back inside.

"hey guys lets watch Saw" paul said and popped it into the dvd player.

Just as the movie started I fell into a restless, dreamless sleep. Tomorrow I was supposed to go to the Cullen's for the day then I was going to the club that night with my girls. It was gonna be so much fun. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chp- 4

Bella-pov..

I was woken up by bloody giggling that mean's the girl's are down stair god i can't be on with them shouting and screaming.  
i decided that if i bang something off the floor, i come on how can they be so a live after last night we were drunk as out then sam and the boy's woke us up !!! god some as it in for me in heaven.  
I pick my clock up off the side of my bed a though it to the floor as hard as i could,(BANG), when i looked i had broke the clock ohh shit that was a 30 pound bloody clock.  
I heard foot step's coming up the stair's, awww god they don't know what it is to give me some piece and quite for godsake and i know i don't sound every nice at the mintue but i honstely can't be bothered and when i want to do something Sam is there all the time i know he is trying to look after me but i can do thing for myself. Then i heard the door open and someone say my name." Bella baby come on i know your awake."  
God i remember when my dad use to say if you speak or think about the devil, the devil will appear god he was soo right.  
"bell's come on you have to get up your meeting the cullen's in a hour come get up." Before i knew what was going on he had already grabbed me a though me over his shoulder, then we were out the door." BLOODY HELL SAM PUT ME DOWN NOWW !!." his repile was simple and easy.  
"Noo."when i got down the stair's still over his fucking shoulder everyone was waitting in qutiey just sitting watching.  
God when he sat me down and i looked at the food there was million's of food all over the table.  
"BLOODY HELL EM WHAT THE HELL DID YOU COOK ALL THIS FOOD FOR ?. GOD I KNOW THE BOY'S EAT A LOT BUT COME WE DON'T."  
They all just started laughing ha my bloody ass.  
then sam started talking.  
"What you doing today bella ?."  
"well i'm going to the cullen's for a couple of hour's then .... me and the girl's are going CLUBBING !!."  
the girl's start shouting and tellig me what they were going to wear.

Leah's wearing a black and dress with pink toe bow platform hih heel's.

Emily is wearing, a sliver mini dress with black backless mule.

Claire is wearing, Leopard print body with studded skinny jean's and gladiator sandel's.

I'm wearing, acid body icon dress with peep toe fringed high heel's.

As we were having a wonderful talk about our shoe's and what we're wearing when sam ask to talk to me outside, i just nodded and went outside with him.  
He walked down to end of my garden and sat on the bench i sat with him, the he started talking.  
"Why sre you going out again bella ?."  
"Because me and the girl's want to do something and the club was the first thing that come to my mind and they wanted to so we are end of story sam."  
Well were coming with ..."  
"NO YOUR NOT I'M SICK OF THIS SAM WE JUST BLOODY MEET AND YOU CAN'T LEAVE ANYTHING ALONE CAN YOU, BEFORE WE BLOODY MEET YOU DIDN'T GIVE A TOSS ABOUT ME !."  
"I KNOW BELLA I CAN'T HELP IT I JUST LOVE YOU AND YOUR MINE GET THAT YOUR MINE EVERYTHING I NEED YOU I LOVE YOU AND I KNOW WE ONLY MEET 2 NIGHT'S AGO BUT FROM THEN YOUR MY EVERYTHING I LOVE YOU !."  
I just stared at him !! he love's me i know i love him too.  
"Yeah well guess what sam ?."  
"What bella."  
"I...I love you to sam ok, i said it i love you ok....."  
Before i could say anything ele's he kissed me with soo much love.....

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Author's note*** that's it hope you enjoyed it i enjoyed writting it.  
i have been looking for a beta reader just to help me out a little bit with spelling and grammer...xx i will be updating the other stories i have on here to sometime.  
i'am trying my hardest to update all my stories everyother day but i hve been really bust with exam's and coruse work so i will not be updating all the time okkk... i think i will update this on friday or saturday it depend's if i have the time ....... thatss all thankkss review if u have nothing nice to say then don't say anything at all cause i really have better thing's to do the sit here and read wat u have to sayy.. $$.xx 


	5. Chapter 5

Chp- 5

Bella's- pov....

God i feel in heaven with sam kissing me, he is kissing me with so much passion.

"Bella baby at least let me come by before you go please." he gave me the puppy dog eye's.  
"Yes you can but only till we leave that's it okk."i couldn't resits his puppy dog eye's, i kissed him lighty on the lip's and went ot make my way back the the house.  
He grabbed my hand and walked in with me, when we got through the door everyone turned around to see if we came in together when they saw we had the were all smiling.i turned to sam and said,"Sam i have to go get ready i have to be somewhere soo let go of my hand please.  
He looked at me and let go i headed up stair's as i was getting my top on i turned round to face Sam again.  
"What's up sam ?."  
"do you have to go to the cullen's without me please bella you need someone with you."He said.  
"Sam for godsake yes i get the point you don't want anything to happen to me, but i'm a big girl and can look after myself.  
Imean come on first you say something about the club and then you say something ele's about the cullen's, Sam get this in your head i need to go and do thing's on my own ok."  
"i know bella i just want to help i need to know your safe i don't mean anything it's just ILOVE YOU bella wolf i loveyou."he repiled "i love you to sam uley but please i'm still going on my own."with that i ran back down stair's and grabbed my key's and out to my car i went well thought but i was grabbed from behid and threw over a shoulder i know now it was sam, who ever it was put me in the passager's seat and they got in the diver's and i was right it was sam !.

"sam what are you playing at ?."he looked at me with love and passion in his eye's.  
"Im' not leaving you bella i mean it i'm with you on everything and i'm not letting go to a house full on leeches !, ok yes you can go clubbing but me and the guy's are going to drop you off and pick you."  
He looked at me with a mad and the i get my way face. "fine."I said by going him dead eye's.  
The rest of the dive was qutie, Sam kepted trying to break the slince but i wouldn't speak to him or look at him.  
We pulled up to the cullen's house i jumped out the car and Sam did the same, the cullen's came out to greet us.  
"hello i'm carlilse the leader of this coven, here is my wife emse and these are my children..jasper, Alice, Edward, Emmett and roselie."  
i went to say hello but sam did that for me ! god dick or what at time's.  
"heyy i'm sam as you know and this bella wolf." They looked shocked when they saw me.

2 Hour's later ......

Were on our way back to la-push i'm still not talking to sam, but he keep's trying to talk to me.  
when we pull up at the house i get out the car and run in the house all i can hear from outside is sam shouting,"bella wait."  
But i don't i'm in my room i alway's do this when i'm mad at someone i climb out the window and down the tree, then was on my way to the beach for some peace and quite.  
I still have 4 hour's to go till i go clubbing that's if i feel in the mood.  
God the beach is soo beuitful the colour of the water with the sun on it and i can really tell because i'm sittting up on the cliff were we cliff dive every now again.

Jacob- pov

All i see is my sister running past me and up the stair's, then Sam shouting bella wait.  
he run's in and i stop him from going up the stair's."Jacob i have to talk to her please mate let me past."  
"noo sam give her a little bit of time."I repiled he just nodded and looked down, then went and sat on the sofa.

10 MINTUE'S LATER....

"Sam i'll go and check on her and see if she want's to see you mate okk."  
"Yeah hurry thoo." i nodded, then started up the stair's.  
When i got in her room she wasn't there and the window was open....."FUUUUUUUUUUCK."i screamed.  
i heard everyone running up the stair's ofcourse sam came in first looking around.  
"WHERE IS SHE !!!!." he screamed at me.  
"I DONT KNOW, NOW COME HELP ME FIND HER FOR FUCK SAKE."  
i was running through the wood's with Sam and was thinking of place's where she would be ....come on....come on........The cliff looking over the sea she love's the view from up there.  
"Sam you keep you i'll run back and see if she is on the beach." he nodded's and keep's going.  
I turn back and head for the cliff, when i get there i look and see OHHH THANK GOD she is there. When i get to the top of the cliff i walk over to her she doesn't turn her back but start's talking.  
"I'm sorry jake i didn't mean to run i was upset and need space."then she got up and hugged me.  
"It's ok baby bell's i know what you mean, but don't ever run again fr godsake bell's there are vampire's after you and you do a runner don't do it again."She nodded her head.  
Thank you god for keeping her safe man thank you.....

Sam- pov....

I heard the wolf call, ohhh someone found her please say they have found her. I start back to the house and are there in know time, i run right into the house and see her sitting on the sofa.  
The first thing i do is run to her and pulled her into a bone crushing hug."I'm sorry sam i'm soo sorry i just need space." she's crying.  
"Baby don't cry come on baby, just don't do it again there are people after you and you doing that is bring them closer to you is something i don't want."  
She nodded her head, when i looked round everyone ele's had gone it was just me and her. I pick her up and carried her upstair's she got change and i looked out the window so i didn't have to look if she didn't want me to.  
When she was in bed i kissed her and went to leave but she grabbed me hand."Stay baby." she said, i didn't anymore asking i slipped my cut off's off and trainner and climb in with her.  
Within mintue's i could hear her soft sornes and i fell asleep to that and her head on my chest.............

* AUTHOR'S NOTE *

I own none of twilight or anything to do with twilight they all belong to the amazing Stephine meyer's.

hope you enjoyed it i enjoyed writting it !!!!.xxx 


End file.
